The Great Pug RP Collective
What is 'The Great Pug RP collective'? The Great Pug RP collective is an untitled and loose group of players that used to spend a lot of their time roleplaying at The Great Pug inside VRChat. The group doesn't have any actual title, this one is designated for the technicality of keeping track of personalities in this wiki so it may be renamed in the future. If there is such a thing as a 'Game Master' for the RP group, it would be Roflgator (Rob) who usually manages invitations and maintains the lobby. Some days invitations have been handled temporarily by other players. There are no official 'members' of the group. This page simply lists the regulars, 'employees' and recurring patrons. People who do not roleplay or obstruct other people roleplaying are usually kicked at the whim by Rob or Jor Rilla. When going out of character or bringing up IRL subjects, RP-card should be dropped before breaking immersion (this is usually noted by literally saying "RP card down" before going out-of-character or mentioning something IRL). Advertising Twitch or YouTube channels while in the lobby is not allowed and bringing any IRL drama into RP is frowned upon. Please note that: *People come and go every day and some older players may occasionally start coming around again or newer players may suddenly stop, hence positions and active players change frequently. This is a 'fluid' list that's VERY subject to change on a semi-daily or weekly basis. *Some players listed here are in turn part of other groups. Players such as SpazKoga officially do not claim to be a part of any particular group. New location In the RP, Roflgator's Great Pug burned down/exploded due to a gas leak in early June 2018. Afterwards, the Lair of Roflgator, Rob's personally-made custom map, became the new common gathering place for members. Members Criteria for listing below *Players who visit at least a couple of times per week recurringly over several weeks. *Players who have only visited 1-4 times in total should not be listed here yet. The usual members and regulars. List is in no particular order: *Roflgator - Founder *Ikumi *Foreigner *Cheeeeese *Jor Rilla *Spacebabe *R3dzDead *Mishtal *Vintendo *AskJoshy *Shrimp *Chipz *Sorry *AJLiddell *Space Whale *NotValco *Loading.... *ProphET^ *Arcadum *Sneakii *Kyana *HeGone *MoxiMox *Emerysaur *Hydrand *Kenzokuk *Buza *Voltage *WiFiPunk *JKLMNOPaige *Astree *Dango7 *ItsLumi *Zurui *HeyImBee *GreatKhanHD *Harlyx64 *Wooks *Ghost Nightmare *Timurtype *Porthunax *Crake *Pookie-chan *ChunChasku *Princess Bubble *Weed *PandawanBear *Laughing Jack *Vincent X (He likes X) *iFap *Lucky4432 *SpazKoga *SciFri *BadAss *LenaLoo *Bagel. *S0ra Former regulars, less active, or inactive players People who used to visit several times per week but either no longer come around, or only occasionally/infrequently RP with the group. List is in no particular order: * KimplE *Vore *Vince *Nuts *Vigor *Melz *Arut *Oblivious *Babe *Titch *Limez *Sonnchi *Miss Minerva DH *NSongo *Naytella *Mimika *Humnoi *Mr Tomfoolery *Judaius *Yung Alfa *Zircii *Hurleys *Tully *Ayytroxlmaokai *0turan *Sury (Dyrus) *Nuggies *Jeffrey *ThatOneRebel *Tanomalous *Folkona *TumToes *Best Gurl *BriteOne *Aery *Lichbane *TheDonovan *RubberRoss *MasterMark *Definetlyegg *Tsun *Ninjakikio *CakeBot *Siricky *Nanoade *Miggy *Drekwiz *LeyLey *Monika *Tess *Oldman *Kwehzy *Ad Friendly *Actawsme *Gurg *Panunu *ZyeBrudda *Pokelawls *Kurukid *Woops *VFlower *Emiyuh *Mewpix *SantaFe *Arnie *EHoneyy *Big Space *TK_ *Dydjec *Zenekon *Moonrunner Trivia *A common used term is 'RP BTW' which is used to remind people not to confuse reality with fiction. Event's that take place in roleplay like arguments should not carry over into real life. *Due to the sheer size of the group, many characters have also overlapped with the Chipz Night Club RP collective. Gallery The_Great_Pug_RP_Collective1.jpg|Some from the group gathered on May 30th, 2018 The_Great_Pug_RP_Collective2.jpg|Members of the RP group in the Lair of Roflgator, early June 2018 The Great Pug RP Collective January.jpg|Old picture from January 18th, 2018 taken by Drekwiz. This picture is an easter egg that can be found on the floor of the Lair of Roflgator The Great Pug.jpg|Cheese, iFap, Loading and Kenzokuk at the bar in The Great Pug Belgore too many calories.jpg|Belgore complaining about calories XLibidinously Ayytrox Chipz st Patricks.jpg|Chipz, Ayytrox and Libbid together at the mirror in The Great Pug Category:Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction